


Walking With Emma

by UnfairestOfThemAll (lithiungirl08)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithiungirl08/pseuds/UnfairestOfThemAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a walk changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She had not the words nor he the questions.

  
In the stillness they each took their turns adjusting then re-adjusting, letting their feet drag the worn in wood chips beneath their respective swings and letting the squeaking fill the world with sound. When his crooked smile appeared, his mother smiled as he silently tried to communicate that being together was good enough. Emma was enough.

Finally.

Reaching out his hand he squeezed hers.

Today was silent it was too soon to know what tomorrow held as they departed as late as they dare to skirt the Mayor's wrath? Emma kept him in sight until she absolutely had to turn towards Mary Margret’s. With a final glance towards Henry she took the road that led home. Her heart walking in the opposite direction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She had a question and maybe, just maybe, Henry held the answer.

Moving his precious book aside she placed two cards in front of him. Henry was staring at her as if he didn't know who was in front of him.

"Mother's Day is next week." she explained, nodding in the cards direction. "I thought you might want to get your Mom a card without her being able to see it first."

Her boy smiled. "Thanks. Which one do you want?"

Emma scoffed, “Save the other for next year."

She hoped her bluff was good enough that he wouldn't think twice he was ten, he didn't need that kind of pressure. Even though not so secretly she wanted a card, any card. As she had read through several at the Dark Star Pharmacy several scenarios had ran through her mind. Which one he would choose for her or maybe he would make one. Henry was a smart kid like that. Unfortunately what he had picked up from her was the penchant for getting into trouble. Perhaps not, Regina paid far more attention to Henry than Emma had ever received. Which brought her back to the cards. The parts of her that were ugly and broken warmed ever to the thought that Regina too would appreciate anything bestowed her from their young son. What was it she had overheard, my little Prince? Unable to decide she quickly chose two and made haste to the mansion.

He slid one back to her. "Or you could give one to Mary Margret."

Sliding it back to him she chuckled. "Right because in the Enchanted Forest she is my Mom."

"First off she is your Mom here she just can't remember. Second, she can't remember and finally time didn't start moving until you arrived."

"Does your Mom remember or is she stuck in some timeless amnesia world also? I mean, you aged, clearly."

"I'll ask her on Mother's Day."

"Ooh, no you won't. She is already under the impression that I'm out to ruin her life and steal you away."

"Yeah, blame Grandma for that."

"What I do know is that Regina will do and does everything for you. She is human and we all make mistakes."

"Emma she wants me to think that I'm crazy."

"How kindly would you react if someone called you the Evil Prince after you wiped their butt, cleaned up their spit-up, cooked for them, held them when they were scared and so on?"

Henry seemed to ponder her question. “We can’t go back to the way things were.”

So much for not letting things get heavy. She could relate to so much of what he was experiencing and yet his situation was such a far cry from her own. Evil Queen or not Regina loved him. That was something no one could deny. Not that she knew a lot about parenting from the five minutes she had been with him but what she had learned was parenting was far from perfect. It was difficult. It got her thinking that Regina never really had time to herself. She was an early riser to make sure Henry had a good breakfast, even on mornings where Emma was picking him up. A hot plate was awaiting him when he awoke. They shared a tense breakfast but damned if it wasn’t together.

When they had pulled into the mansions driveway Regina had the door opened as he arrived. He made his way past her without so much as a glance.

“You are early.” Regina noted, looking less than thrilled that the sheriff was daring to exit the patrol car.

“I need to talk to you about Henry. He is really upset with me right now.”

  
“I doubt seeing us talking would do anything to sway him. When you leave it will somehow be something I did rather than your life taking its course not giving a damn about wrecking multiple lives.”

Emma was not rising to the bait. Not today.

“Henry doesn’t realize what he is doing but that doesn’t make it okay. The lying, sneaking out, not completing homework, stealing credit cards, there is no excuse for that. He has no idea what it is like to want for anything. You made that happen. You aren’t perfect, you are just a woman. A woman who loves her son more than anything.” The blonde paused, the words were choking in her throat under Regina’s gaze. No doubt being weighed. “Earlier he said we could not go back to the way things were but we hold the power to make an entirely different story. It may not be perfect but it is real.”

“But I’m his mother?” Regina clarified, unable to resist the dig.

“Always.”

She had placed herself in the hot spot. Regina was potentially trying to find a plot where there was none. Emma had finally taken her advice she was going to develop roots.

If it was the last thing she did.


	2. One

"But I'm his mother?"

Regina's words echoed where a restful slumber should be. Who was she to waltz into the kids life and lay claim? Her role had primarily been that of incubator until now. She had abandoned him to the system she had ran far away from. This was far from the life that Neal had begun planning out for them. The life of crime had taken it's toll they needed to find a little house, in a small town with good schools and decent jobs. In all likelihood they still may not have had much, only each other. Just the three of them, the family that didn't have it all but had each other. 

Whereas to Henry she seemed fearless in the face of opposition she had not the strength to even gaze in his direction when his little cries had rocked her to the core. Not being able to bear that was the least of her concerns. Every day since their separation was a fight to escape those cries. On the anniversary of his birth she celebrated by getting black out drunk in her condo. Yeah, she would have made a great mother. Rolling over she cuddled the walkie talkie and thought about the boy who was changing her life. 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At their first official family breakfast Henry had met her at the door, flying into her arms and chatting animatedly. His brunette mother was plating what smelled delicious as they entered. A tight smile played at her lips but it was better than being ignored. There did not seem to be anything Regina wouldn't do to appease her son. After all, Emma was sitting in the same room being fed by her. Hot cocoa with cinnamon was the treat of the morning. 

"Holy crap!" Emma said after a sip, drawing attention from Mother and son. "Who makes this Cocoa?!"

"Mom makes it from scratch." Henry chimed in happily sipping his while gnashing some food. 

"You were early Sheriff." Regina commented "Henry, we don't speak with our mouths full."

"Better not keep my boss waiting." 

Something sarcastic remained behind pursed lips, Emma sensed it all the same. Whatever snarky comment the brunette had would probably be put to use later. Their son seemed ecstatic and for the most part pretended that it was another day. When he did involve Regina in the conversation there was a small light that appeared. Something that was all too often hidden from the world. That woman's smile could light up her entire face. As much as Emma didn't want to admit it, it could light up her face too. As the time drew near for the sheriff to drop him off at school she politely loaded the dishwasher and thanked the boss for her hospitality. Henry fussed when Regina kissed his head but stood still long enough for red lips to brush some unruly hair before bidding her ado and shooting into the squad car. 

"Thanks for everything this morning. It was delicious." Regina only nodded, looking down.

"I'll see you shortly?"

"Yes ma'am." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
